Brothers
by mollygibbs101
Summary: When TeamGibbs notice that Abby isn't being her usual self, Tony steps in to try and sort out her problem. Brother/sister Tabby :D Teeny, weeny bit of Zibbs if you squint. Oh, my 50th story :D Woo! Go me XD Lol, I was kidding... haha. Mistakes are mine, enjoy! :D


Tony/Abby fic: Brothers

K Rating

Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Family

A/N: For _Smush68_, your patience impresses me :D I know I said Sunday, but oh well XD

I know it was Gibbs who sorted this in the show, but meh, it's my fic, right? XD

Oh! For those of you that follow _Fifty Shades of Gibbs_, then I thought I'd let you know that there will be an update tomorrow, but it'll be a little later than normal. I have a bit of travelling to do tomorrow. Fun times... -.-"

Summary: When TeamGibbs notice that Abby isn't being her usual self, Tony steps in to try and sort out her problem. Brother/sister Tabby :) Tiny, weeny bit of Zibbs if you squint.

Brothers

Tony sat at his desk, his thoughts swirling around his head as the team appreciated a quiet afternoon, the first in many months. Sure, they still had to turn up at work, but the dry spell in crime was doing them all wonders. McGee had caught up with his software updates and he did everyone elses, Ziva had caught up with her contacts all over the world and had recently started emailing Eli and Gibbs was... well, Gibbs. They had taken advantage of the quiet and had caught up with their intimidating pile of paperwork too.

All was good at NCIS, at least for most. The truth was, Tony was increasingly worried about his favourite Goth. Ever since she had offered to donate a kidney, she seemed out of sorts. Yeah, for those that didn't really know her, she was fine, after all, she was still bouncing around the Lab spilling words out of her mouth at lightspeed. But no, for those that really knew her, they could tell something was up, they could hear a little less enthusiasm in her speech, they could hear the difference in volume of her music and they could see the way she held Bert more.

Tony noticed it, Ziva noticed it, McGee noticed it and you could bet your bottom dollar that Gibbs noticed it too. Ziva seemingly noticed it first, in fact. She went down to the Lab one day and had come back with a funny look on her face.

_'' Everything okay?'' McGee had asked._

_'' I am not sure.'' said Ziva slowly, making her way to her desk after depositing a folder on Gibbs' desk._

_Tony and McGee shared a look, as Gibbs walked into the Bullpen with his signature cup of coffee. '' What happened?''_

_'' Well, I went to the Lab and I saw Abby, but Abby was different.''_

_'' Define different.''_

_'' She was not herself, the music was not as loud as normal. Her aura seemed off.'' reported Ziva, looking at Gibbs. After the three men looked at each other they continued. '' Of course, it is not my place to say anything. I may have just been reading too much into things.'' _

_'' Alright.'' said Gibbs, picking up the folder Ziva left earlier._

But that was two weeks ago, and Tony had noticed that Abby's mood hadn't improved. Ziva was right, something was definitely off. Once he was happy that both Ziva and McGee were busy, he got up and left the Bullpen, happy and annoyed at the same time when the pair didn't acknowledge his actions.

He walked over to the elevator and winced a little when he saw Gibbs making his way out of the elevator.

'' Going down, DiNozzo?''

'' Yeah, Boss.'' said Tony, stepping past Gibbs to stand in the middle of the small cart.

Gibbs nodded as he stood on the outside looking in. '' Good, sort her out.'' he muttered before walking off.

Tony felt a little pressured. Now he was under Gibbs' scope. If he failed to help Abby out, he'd have to deal with Gibbs and possibly others for upsetting her more. But Tony didn't care, as long as he tried - at the end of the day that's all he could do.

The elevator doors slid open and Tony stepped out, he rounded the corner to Abby's lab and was stunned as he saw that the door to her lab was closed. He walked over and tried to open it and sighed as it was locked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lock picking kit and picked the lock. After he heard it click, he chuckled to himself and opened the door.

The Lab was deadly quiet, no machines, no music and no bouncing Abby. He looked at her office to see her sitting at her computer, just staring into space. Tony gulped, he hated admitting Ziva was right, but she was, oh so right.

He walked through the Lab and into Abby's office. He closed the door and leant against it. '' Hey Abs-''

'' You're breaking and entering.'' said Abby, not shifting her gaze.

'' Not really. It's part of my place of work, so-''

'' It's my space.'' she snapped. '' Stop invading it.''

Tony sighed and moved to sit on the floor next to Abby's chair. '' Abs, you and me go way back. I know something's bothering you.''

'' Don't pull that whole 'I know you' crap on me. I know you know me, but right now, I don't care.'' huffed Abby.

'' Gibbs does, Probie does, Ziva does. Everyone does, Abby.'' said Tony.

'' Yeah, well, I'm not gonna talk, so...''

Tony stood. '' Well, you know where I am.'' Tony walked over to the office door and opened it. '' You're like a sister to me, Abby. It hurts to see that you're hurting.'' he said, before leaving her alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva looked up as Tony walked back into the Bullpen. '' Where have you been?''

'' Ziva, I think the real question is where_ haven't _I been?'' said Tony, winking at the Israeli.

'' Please...'' scoffed Ziva.

'' Seriously, DiNozzo, where d'you go?''

Tony sat down at his desk and looked at McGee. '' Seriously, Probie, does a guy need a hallpass to take a leak? My God, McHallMonitor.'' said Tony, smacking his hand on his desk.

'' Right, okay then...'' said McGee, sharing an annoyed look with Ziva.

'' Any luck, DiNozzo?'' asked Gibbs, his eyes on his screen.

'' Maybe halfway, Boss.'' said Tony.

'' Good.''

Ziva and McGee exchanged a confused look, but decided to leave it for now. If Gibbs was involved, they knew they would be called upon if needed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony yawned as he closed his front door with his foot. So much for their quiet day(!) After lunch, the MCRT were called out to investigate a robbery from a highly decorated Marine. They weren't done yet, but Gibbs let them go home, if it was a murder or a kidnapping, they knew it'd be a different story, but all the same. A case was better looked upon with a fresh mind and fresh eyes - or something along those lines.

Tony went to his kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He had just opened it when a knock on his door sounded. Tony put the beer down and went to answer it.

He opened the door and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair. '' Hey Abs, you okay?''

'' Can I come in?'' asked Abby, her large green eyes on Tony.

'' Sure.'' said Tony stepping aside.

He followed her to his living room and he held out his beer, smirking when Abby took it like it was the last Caf-POW! on the planet. He disappeared to grab another one and when he came back, Abby had tears in her eyes.

'' Hey..'' Tony sat next to her and pulled Abby into a hug. '' You wanna talk now?''

'' Hmm...''

'' Cool.''

The pair sat in silence, sipping beer until Abby started to speak. '' You know I went to go and donate a kidney? Well, I was a good match, but they decided to not pick me.''

'' Right, this is about not getting picked?''

'' No, it's about the other person who did get picked. The woman who tested our blood to see if we were compatible donors was amazed.''

'' Why?''

'' Me and the donor were a perfect match, like, brother and sister match.''

Tony froze. '' But you've got a brother-''

'' Yeah, an adoptive brother.'' said Abby, sipping more of her beer.

'' Luca's adopted?''

'' That's what I was trying to figure out. Why would my parents split me and my blood brother up? Why keep me and not him? They wouldn't do that... and then it hits me. Something they _would _do-''

'' Is adopt.'' breathed Tony. '' So, your parents adopted you?''

'' Yeah, well, it makes sense, right? As much as I don't want to believe it, I do. It's the only logical explanation. Luca was just as shocked as me.''

'' Wow... that's a lot to process...''

'' Yeah.'' sighed Abby, gripping Tony tight as a fresh wave of tears began to fall. '' I mean, what do I do? I can't know what I know and not do anything. He's got a right to know that I'm his biological sister, but at the same time, I don't want to turn his world upside down. It's not a nice feeling.''

'' I'd tell him.'' said Tony, sipping his beer. '' He's got a right, like you say. Maybe it'd be good to tell him, you don't have anything to lose, only gain.''

'' I guess.'' said Abby quietly. She went quiet for a moment. '' You're like my brother, too, Tony.''

'' Ahh, Abs... Beer, emotions, I can't deal with this.'' said Tony, making Abby laugh.

'' I'm glad you guys noticed something.'' said Abby, pulling at a loose stitch on Tony's jeans.

'' Ziva said something first, we agreed after seeing you. I think Boss always knew though.''

'' I kind of snapped at Ziva.'' said Abby guiltily. '' I didn't mean to, I knew she was only trying to help.''

'' She'll understand.'' said Tony. '' So, what are you going to do?''

Abby stayed silent. '' I think I'm going to find him. I have to, it's only fair, right?''

'' I think so. You know we'll be here for you, no matter what.''

'' I know.'' said Abby, snuggling into Tony a bit more, smiling when he held her a bit tighter. '' So, you gonna ask Ziva out yet?''

Tony spat his beer out of his mouth, making Abby laugh. '' Are you kidding me? Boss'd kill me! Besides, I think she has her eye on someone else in the Naval Yard.''

The night went quickly, their serious talk overtaken by possible agents that may have caught Ziva's eye. After laughing out loud for the twentieth time, Abby said, '' You know she's gonna kill us right?''

'' If she doesn't, I'd be surprised.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

All of Team Gibbs were sat in the Bullpen, well, at least Tony and McGee were. Gibbs and Ziva had disappeared when Gibbs' need for coffee had grown too much. He had looked at Ziva and she had followed.

This, of course, made Tony raise his eyebrows, he had looked at McGee expecting him to react the same way but the MIT Graduate carried on as if he didn't see anything.

'' C'mon! Tell me you saw that.''

'' Saw what?''

'' Boss and Ziva going out for coffee.''

'' So?''

'' That's the question, McGee, are they going out for coffee? Or are they going out for _coffee_?''

'' Oh, really, Tony?'' sighed McGee. '' Yesterday you were sure that there was something going on with Ziva and the Postman.''

'' Yeah, but-'' Tony stopped half way through his sentence as Abby came into the Bullpen, her arms linked with a guy just a little bit taller than what she was. '' Hey Abby.''

'' Tony, Timmy, this is my brother, Kyle.'' smiled Abby, looking at Tony.

Tony stood and offered his hand to Abby. '' Hey, the name's Tony.'' he said, shaking Kyle's hand.

'' Hi, nice to meet you.'' said Kyle.

Tony had to smile, both Abby's and Kyle's eyes were the same; sparkling jade green with waves of happy emotion.

'' Hi, I'm Tim McGee.'' said McGee, getting out of his chair to meet Abby's brother.

'' I've heard a little bit about the pair of you, I'm sure there's more, I mean, Abby and I have a lot to catch up on.'' said Kyle.

'' All good I hope.'' said McGee, looking at Abby nervously.

'' Of course!'' smiled Kyle, a very familiar smile on his face.

The elevator dinged and the friends in the Bullpen turned to look at Gibbs and Ziva arriving. Gibbs was holding a Caf-POW! and his own coffee while Ziva had a drink for everyone else.

She smiled and offered the range of drinks to Kyle. '' Those two are tea and the others are coffee. I'm Ziva.'' she said, offering her free hand.

Kyle shook it as he took a tea. '' Kyle.'' he smiled.

Ziva took the other tea and gave the coffees to the boys. '' You're welcome.'' she said, sitting at her desk.

'' How did you know Kyle would be here?'' asked McGee, looking at Ziva.

She smiled and looked at Gibbs, who shrugged. '' Lucky guess.'' he said, giving Abby her Caf-POW! with a kiss on her cheek.

Kyle stayed at NCIS getting to know the team, the people that Abby called family. He got a tour of the building and joined in with light hearted banter aimed at Tony. The clock struck 1700 when he stood up and hugged Abby. '' I have to go. I still need to go to the store and-''

'' That's cool, I'll come with you.'' said Abby, hugging each member of TeamGibbs, even Ziva. She ran to follow him and once she got to the elevator she turned and smiled at the team.

After she left, Ziva looked at Tony. '' It would seem you fixed Abby.'' she said.

'' Yeah...'' said Tony, he jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrating in his breast pocket. He pulled it out and smiled as he read a text from Abby;

_You're still my brother :) Thanks for everything! :D _

_A xoxoxox_

He quickly replied and put his phone back in his pocket, grinning as he looked up at Ziva. He looked around the floor, happy to see Gibbs wasn't around. '' So... you and the Bossman, huh?''

He only just ducked in time, a bang sounded behind his head, showing the force of the stapler Ziva had thrown. It most definitely would've hurt if it hit his target. He laughed, things were back to normal.


End file.
